saiyukifandomcom-20200213-history
Xenon
Xenon or''' Zenon ' (氮'') first appeared at the anime Gensoumaden Saiyuki and is one of Homura's allies in the second half of the series. In the manga, Zenon makes only a brief appearance in Saiyuki Gaiden, talking with Homura and Shien. Personality Like Sanzo and Gojyo, he frequently smokes cigarettes and drinks alcohol. His revolving 'Demon Blaster' destroys dozen of monsters. His right eye is covered by a black patch. It is revealed that the eyepatch is his demon limiter, after he became a demon himself for having killed 1000 demons. His full power in his true form is so great that if he stays in it too long he starts to lose all control of it. Zenon agrees to follow Homura for multiple reasons. One being he is disgusted of both life in Heaven and of living in general, another is that he wants to find the demon who killed his wife and son. Despite all of this, Xenon is shown to be kind and gentle, when it comes to his family and friends even if he is brutally honest and fiercely loyal to them, he is not that cold and heartless at all but overall,Xenon is very hotheaded and lethal than his friend/comrade, Shien who is more cordial and somewhat serene. Appearance Xenon does has a handsome face with a scar on the right side of his cheek along with the eyepatch is shown his demon limit after he become a demon when shown slaughtering amounts of the them.He has short, spiky ginger hair and golden orange eyes.Xenon has a tall,slender and athletic build. He wears a dark blue bomber jacket with a white shirt inside and sports light tanned pants along with a combat boots. Xenon also has a rifle gun that he carries in his arm for the battle. Background Before joining Homura Years ago, Zenon went freely between Earth and Heaven (the year was not specified in the anime) as an assassin for the gods. He eventually married a human woman who became pregnant with his son. The other gods found out about this, and Zenon agreed to give up his immortality and just live with his family as a human, since he preferred to live on earth anyway. However, one of his subordinates (who was a youkai), was told to bring his wife (and unborn son) to Heaven, but killed them instead. He killed the demon two episodes after his first appearance, but decides to stick with Homura to the end. 'Zenon '''came down with Prince Homura to rebel against Heaven with him, in response to them sending a demon to apprehend his wife, Mirei, and new born son, who were killed in the process. Homura's Arc ''Under construction He dies in battle against Goyjo and Hakkai towards the end of Saiyuki Gensomaden . Weapons & Abilities He wields a banishing gun like Sanzo, only his has the form of an assault rifle. While he prefers using his gun, he has demonstrated proficient hand-to-hand combat skill, defeating crowds of demons with only his bare fists and even overwhelming the likes of Gojyo. It is also revealed that he is actually a Demon God hybrid after killing and bathing in the blood of more than a thousand demons. His eyepatch, which is a power limiter, usually keeps his demonic power at bay. When released, he is powerful enough to dismantle both the Sanzo Party and Kougaiji's group simultaneously. He is shown to be impervious to Hakkai's qiqong blasts, easily caught Gojyo;s Shakujo with one hand (warping the metal blade), destroyed Dokugakuji's blade with his fist, and knocked Lirin out with a single blow. However, staying in this form for too long will cause him incredible pain as his body cannot properly regulate the immense power from the intermingling of his God and Demon blood. Still in progress... Gallery Xenon_gall02.png Xenon_gall04.png Xenon_gall05.png Xenon_gall03.png Xenon_gall01.png Xenon_gall06.png Xenon_gall07.png Xenon_gall08.png ShuneiXenon.jpg Homura Shien Xenon gall10.png Homura Shien Xenon gall11.png Homura Shien Xenon gall09.png Homura Shien Xenon gall12.png References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Saiyuki Gaiden Category:Filler characters